Takahiro Fujimoto
Takahiro Fujimoto (藤本 たかひろ; born December 7, 1973 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Air Master (2003) - Black Justice, Cameraman (ep19), Driver (ep20), High Green (ep15), Man A (ep16), Man B (ep4), Referee, Spectator (ep8) *Dragon Ball Super (2015-2017) - Babari Villager (ep54), Bakery Owner (ep43), Bubbles, Caroni (ep15), Forest of Fear (ep76), Reporter, Robber (ep77), Soldier, Soldier (ep19), Soldier (ep21), Umigame *Jyu-Oh-Sei (2006) - Soldier (ep11) *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005-2006) - Communications Officer (ep19), Man 3 (ep37) 'Anime Shorts' *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Bubbles *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Marine *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Marine *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Mohmoo, Pirate *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Pirate *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Spectator *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Pirate 'Movies' *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) - Bubbles *Evangelion The New Movie: Break (2009) - Additional Voices *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Additional Voices *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Additional Voices *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Gasparde's Subordinate *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Additional Voices *One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) - Villager Video Games 'Video Games' *2nd Super Robot Wars OG (2012) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Additional Voices *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final (2007) - Additional Voices *Clannad (2004) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (2010) - Cell Jr. *Dragon Ball: TAG VS (2010) - Cell Jr. *Dragon Ball: XenoVerse (2015) - Cell Jr. *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot (2020) - Bubbles, Cell Jr., Umigame *Hokuto Musou (2010) - Giant 1, Heart *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Boingo *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Researcher *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Fukushima Masanori, Ushi-oni, Additional Voices *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Fukushima Masanori, Ushi-oni, Additional Voices *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Enies Lobby Staff 1, Marine 1, Pirate Captain 1 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - G-5 Soldier, Pirate Captain 2, Zombie Captain *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Drum Soldier, Fishman Captain 1, Marine Captain 1, Pirate 1, Zombie Soldier *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Alabasta Kingdom Trooper, Marine, Zombie *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Gas Mask Soldier, Giant Pirate, Regular Pirate *Sengoku Musou 3 (2009) - Fukushima Masanori, Additional Voices *Sengoku Musou 3: Fierce General Legends (2011) - Fukushima Masanori, Additional Voices *Shin Hokuto Musou (2012) - Heart, Keiser *Shining Force EXA (2007) - Former Hero *Tales of Hearts R (2013) - Additional Voices *Tales of Innocence (2007) - Grigori Soldier *Tales of Innocence R (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Legendia (2005) - Additional Voices *Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009) - Heroes Voice *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2013) - Vulcan *Valkyria of the Battlefield (2008) - Additional Voices *XenobladeX (2015) - Additional Voices *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - U-TIC Soldier Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (54) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2020. Category:Japanese Voice Actors